A Pleasurable Partnership
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Matt Morgan and Crimson get thrust together in an unlikely partnership. Fortunately for them, it has the potential of something more. Crimson/Matt Morgan, Slash, ONESHOT.


**Was a Christmas present…now a birthday present. Happy birthday DesertEagle16**

* * *

"Damn them!" Matt followed calmly behind his tag partner as the red-head stormed backstage. "How dare they?"

"Chill dude," Matt laughed softly. "We're gonna kick their asses this Sunday and then we'll be the ones laughing." Crimson spun around and glared at the brunette.

"How are you so calm about this?" he snapped. "They just humiliated us!"

"And we'll take our revenge on Sunday," Matt assured him. "They can't beat us in a fair match." Crimson glared at him again before he resumed his pacing and muttering, causing Matt to grin and shake his head.

* * *

The tall brunette was very amused that night in the hotel room when he lay stretched out on his bed watching Crimson still fuming.

"Will you calm down already?" he finally asked. "All this stress can't be good for you." He stretched and grinned when he noticed his partner's eyes follow the movement of his jeans over his crotch, a tongue slipping out to trace his lips lightly. Matt couldn't lie, he had been harbouring an attraction to his partner for months, dating back to their brief feud before Sting had put them together as a tag team to challenge Mexican America. All this combined to cause Matt to widen his legs on the bed, and he saw Crimson's eyes follow the flexing of the muscles in his thighs until he reached Matt's crotch again.

The brunette grinned and swung his legs off the bed moving towards his partner. Crimson looked at him but didn't back away.

"See I think that _someone_ has a little crush on me," he said as he came to a stop in front of the younger man who was biting his lower lip nervously. Matt lowered his face until he could speak directly to the slightly shorter man. "And I have an attraction to him too," he confessed lowly before he leant forward to connect their lips. Crimson almost flinched but quickly gave into the feel of the firm lips on his own, his hands rising to wrap lightly around Matts biceps, before his grip tightened gradually as the elder ran his tongue over the youngers lips, Crimson giving him entry without a second thought. Their tongues tangled for a few moments before Crimson took control of the kiss, easily dominating the elder man. Despite this, he still let out a low moan that the elder couldn't help but chuckle at as their lips separated.

"And that's why we're going to win on Sunday," he promised the red-head. "Because when we win you and I are going out together. We'll go out for dinner then we'll come back here and do…other activities." The brunette gave the red-head a lustful look, running his leering eyes down the muscled body. Crimson flushed slightly, just enough to give him a light pink colouring. Matt grinned and pecked his lips again.

"You're cute when you blush," he told him, causing the younger man to flush a brighter pink and the elder to laugh softly before he walked away and crawled under the sheets on his bed.

* * *

"We won!" Matt laughed at the first words out of Crimsons mouth once they reached backstage.

"We did," he agreed. "I told you we would." The red-head grinned and nudged the elder man, obviously hinting to him. Matt let his have his fun for a few minutes; he was only 26 after all and new enough to being a champ that his excitement was understandable.

"Go shower and get dressed," he said finally. "We'll go somewhere nice." The excitable younger man grinned and hurried through his shower, finally tugging on a dress shirt and slacks. Matt shook his head and shouldered his bag, jerking his head towards the door.

"Shall we go?" he asked calmly. The red-head nodded and slung his own bag over his shoulder, following the slightly bigger man out of the room. Matt already had the perfect place in mind. Good food, quiet with the added benefit of privacy. He was going to enjoy tonight.

* * *

"This place is really nice," Crimson admitted as he looked at Matt over the table. The elder man nodded and grinned at him.

"Its one of my favourite places to eat," he admitted. "I very rarely bring anyone else here though." Crimson blushed slightly, understanding what the bigger man was trying to say.

"I appreciate it," he admitted, the colour on his cheeks deepening slightly when Matt interlocked their hands under the table, the elder man smiling warmly at him.

"You know, I don't get out much," Crimson admitted softly, glancing down at the table to hide the embarrassment that he felt at admitting that. He felt a soft squeeze to his hand and glanced up at Matt to see a reassuring smile on the bigger man's face.

"We can take it slow," the elder man reassured him. "Or you could take me." He grinned, bright and unashamed of his words, and it was infectious as Crimson felt his own face split into a wide grin. He shifted a little closer to Matt, his foot reaching out to rest next to the elder mans as they started talking about that night, and their win.

* * *

"God…" Crimson breathed as Matt unlocked the door, both of them slightly breathless from their heated make out session in the elevator. The taller man grinned at him, stepping aside and motioning the red-head through the door before he shut and locked it behind them.

"God is right," he teased. "You're a fucking amazing kisser." Crimson flushed slightly and shrugged.

"Got some decent practise in during high school," he muttered. "None with anyone like you though." Matt raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing over his face.

"Like me?" he asked playfully. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Crimson flushed further.

"The couple of guys that I messed around with…they weren't as open as you," he admitted. "Weren't as comfortable with themselves." Matt chuckled softly and stripped to his underwear before he spread himself over one of the beds in their room.

"Well then, maybe you should practise with someone like me," he teased, spreading his arms out. Crimson bit his lip, but if the tenting in his jeans and the speed with which he stripped his own clothes off, down to his underwear, were any indication, he didn't have any real objections to that plan. And when he spread himself over Matt, taking over the lazy kisses and making the both of them groan they could both tell that their partnership was one that was going to be very pleasurable for both of them.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of anything more darling. Hope you enjoyed anyway.**


End file.
